Trois mots
by Maxg-m
Summary: C'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Censé, car Harley va vite déchanter face à son "Pudding", et face à elle-même. One-Shot se situant après plusieurs années de relations entre Harley Quinn et le Joker. Les personnages appartiennent à DC Comics. Ceci est ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle plaira. Bonne lecture !


« Je le veux. »

La prononciation de ces 3 mots fit s'exclamer la salle qui applaudit gaiement les deux intéressés. Tout les plus grand criminel de Gotham étaient réuni ici, pour fêter l'union du couple de clown.

Le Pingouin, Double-Face, Nygma, Poison Ivy, L'Epouventail et bien d'autres avaient répondu à l'invitation. Ils avaient tout intérêt, le Joker promettant des représailles si leur absence se faisait à la fête. Mais la plupart vinrent par curiosité ou simplement par amitié, pour Ivy par exemple, la somptueuse criminelle étant très proche d'Harley Quinn. En revanche, Cobblepot ou encore Jonathan Crane étaient venus à reculons, voulant éviter les mauvaises relations avec le puissant prince du crime de gotham. Cette méfiance du Joker les obligeaient à venir sans aucun plan criminel. Seulement de quoi se défendre en cas de pépin évidemment, avec le Joker, on était jamais en sécurité. Il était certains que derrière cette belle invitation se cachait un macabre sort, alors ils avaient tous avec eux des hommes de mains, ce qui remplissait la salle d'avantage.

Le Joker sourit sadiquement en réponse. Elle était sienne. Pour toujours. Certes, ils n'avaient pas besoin de toutes ces idioties à l'eau de rose pour l'utiliser à sa guise, mais sa réconforterai la blondinette dans son utopie idyllique selon laquelle il serait amoureux d'elle. Évidemment, c'était complètement faux. Depuis le début, le Joker ne faisait que manipuler la psychiatre qui l'avait finalement suivi dans sa poursuite contre Batman, étant tombée folle amoureux de son dangereux patient. Elle était juste un jolie pantin sur lequel il tirait les ficelles. Rien de plus.

Mais la pauvre Harley ne semblait y voir que du feu.

Le deux criminelles échangèrent leurs bagues, J passant grossièrement un anneau arraché précédemment à une grenade tandis qu'Harley lui passait une alliance verte des plus précieuses.

« - Bon, il serait temps de s'amuser un peu maintenant ! » lâcha le clown avant de tabasser le pauvre otage faisant office de prêtre, vulgairement déguisé en Batman.

La salle applaudit de plus belle lorsque le Joker se redressa, du sang imprégnant ses gants blancs et fit une révérence théâtrale avant d'embrasser sa, femme à présent.

Les rires fusèrent ainsi que les félicitations, les applaudissements.

Harley, elle, fixait son mari, une joie émouvante la submergeant, mais un amère sentiment de regret se cachant derrière ses yeux fascinés.

Ainsi, la soirée se passa sans encombre. Les invités discutaient, s'insultaient, s'alcoolisaient, se battaient, rendant le vieil entrepôt délabré une grande foire bordélique. Mais il n'y eu aucun incident, à part quelques sous-fifres tués par le Joker, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'amuser la galerie. Aucune bombe n'explosa, aucun grand méchant de Gotham ne se disputa, semblant plutôt s'amuser d'ailleurs. Aucune apparition du Batman, secrètement au grand damne de son rival évidemment. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Jusqu'au moment du gâteau.

Harley avait tout organisé. Le plus beau jour de sa vie, ça ne se fait pas à l'improviste, même pour des criminels ! Elle avait spécialement fait faire sa robe par une vieille connaissance de Catwoman, ayant une idée bien précise de ce qu'elle voulait. Au final, elle correspondit à ses attentes : Une longue robe blanche à corset, parsemée de quelques losanges sur le bas, les coutures rouges et noir joignant soigneusement les tissus de satins, quelques pliures de soies harmonisant le tout. Et pour finir, un magnifique voile soigneusement coiffé sur son crâne blond, retombant derrière ses couettes basses, se mêlant à quelques mèches folles rouges et noires.

Harley avait même fait entièrement décorer l'entrepôt par un professionnel, ensorcelé par les toxines d'Ivy, qui n'avait pour d'autre choix que de subvenir aux ordres de la belle rousse.

Il y avait même une pièce monté merveilleuse ! Un étage rayé verts et violets en portait un second, damier de rouge et noir, lui même surmonté d'un dernier gâteau sur lequel trônait une petite figurine des deux mariés.

Tout était parfait et convenait à Harley. Elle se mariait avec l'amour de sa vie, son Pudding adoré avec lequel ils crouleraient des jours sanglants et festifs. T _u veux dire abusif et violent_ , lui répétait sans cesse une petite voix au fond d'elle.

Une voix aigre et enjouée la sortie de sa pensée.

\- « Alors mon petit canard, on le coupe ce stupide gâteau ? » demanda le Joker.

Toute excitée, Harley répondit par un hochement de tête vif tandis qu'un homme de main tendait un couteau au Joker. Celui-ci s'en empara rapidement et commença à trancher grossièrement une part de gâteau, avant de s'arrêter et de s'exclamer à l'intention de son épouse

« - Mmhmm c'est bizarre... Il a une drôle d'odeur.. Tu n'trouves pas ? »

Harley commença rapidement à s'inquiéter à voix haute tout en se penchant pour sentir la pâtisserie.

« - Oh non, j'leur avait dit que je voulais de la bombe, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas pris ça au pied de la.. » et fut couper pas un élan de crème sur son visage.

Le Joker hurla d'un rire démoniaque tandis que le foule le rejoignait, se moquant de Quinn.

Son amoureux venait de lui appuyer le visage dans le gâteau.

Ça aurait pu être drôle s'il n'avait pas continué en l'insultant, la frappant presque avec des morceaux de pâtisserie, jouant avec les figurines de la pièce montée de sorte à ce qu'elle fût totalement ridiculisée.

Une fois de plus, se dit-elle.

 _Mais la fois de trop._

En un court instant, la pauvre Harley se remémora toute ces années de mauvais traitements, toute ces années abusives, toutes ces années de violence et de tristesse.

Il la maltraitait, se servait d'elle, se moquait constamment !

Certes, mais il t'aime, se dit-elle.

 _NON. C'EST FAUX HARLEEN ET TU LE SAIS. Souviens toi, la fois où il t'a laissé à Arkham, ou encore là fois où il t'a jeté de plusieurs étages ! Dois-je te rappeler la fois où il t'a fait croire qu'il t'aimait ? Ah non, c'est vrai, il te fait toujours croire ça. Et toi tu tombes dans le panneau, encore et encore, essayant vainement de te convaincre qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, MAIS TU TE MENS A TOI MEME !_

 _Il t'a tué Harleen._

 _Tu n'es rien pour lui._

 _Rien._

Empli d'une rage sans pareille, Harley s'empara du couteau à pâtisserie, laissé sur la table et poignarda son époux.

Son rire moqueur s'arrêta soudainement.

Au même instant, elle put sentir son cœur se briser pour de bon.

Mais sa haine augmenta d'avantage.

Elle le retira, et l'enfonça encore, tout en laissant tomber le corps de son bien aimé, comme hypnotisée par le sang giclant, la surprise de la foule, mais surtout, hypnotisée par ses yeux, trahissant à la fois l'étonnement, la haine, la joie, la folie, mais surtout, la fin.

La fin de ce cauchemar.

Elle retira le couteau une dernière fois et ne put s'empêcher de s'écrouler à genoux, à ses côtés. Regret et fierté. Amour, haine. Tristesse et joie. Remords, soulagement. Ce tumulte de sentiments la heurta de pleins fouet tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur la joue de sa victime qui, dans un dernier soupire, parvint à lui dire

« - Te voilà enfin, Harley. »

Quelque chose passa rapidement dans les yeux du Joker qui se perdirent dans un horizon obscur, comme happés par une lointaine lumière dans le regard de la jeune femme. S'y accompagna, un éternel sourire.

Le dernier sourire.

* * *

L'asile d'Arkham était familier à Harley depuis bien longtemps. Elle y avait d'abord travaillé durant quelques mois, avant d'y revenir plusieurs fois de l'autre côté des barreaux, transformée en quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle n'arrivait pas à voir au delà de ces 4 murs. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les rires éclatants dans l'obscurité, l'explosion au loin d'une aile du bâtiment, ou encore le bruit infernal d'une vieille voiture, prête à détaler. Non, elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer tout ça, comme auparavant.

Elle ne se remémorait que des yeux vides du Joker de sa bouche ensanglanté. Et de cette dernière phrase inoubliable, mystérieuse et insensé « Te voilà enfin, Harley. »

Mais qu'est ce que ça voulais dire à la fin ?! Pourquoi « enfin » ? N'avait-elle pas été toujours là, auprès de lui ? Si, mais il s'en fichait, et c'est maintenant qu'il l'a remarque, qu'il a besoin d'elle ?! Quelque part, elle eût cru voir une once d'amour dans les yeux de son bien-aimé lorsqu'il rendit l'âme. Mais c'était sûrement ce qu'elle voulait avoir vu.

La jeune femme s'obstinait chaque fois un peu plus à comprendre le dernier soupir de son pire ennemi mais aussi de l'amour de sa vie, enfermée dans une vulgaire cellule d'attente de l'Asile, n'ayant aucune spéciale de libre pour l'instant. Elle resta 2 jours ainsi, encore torturée par le bourreaux pourtant mort. Là, derrière les barreaux de l'oublie, toujours dans sa robe de mariée tâchée du sang du Joker.

Ça n'a servie à rien de le tuer, se dit-elle. Car au final, tu es toujours folle amoureuse de lui.

Il a gagné.

* * *

Perdu dans son nouveau cauchemar, Harley n'entendit pas les forts bruits de pas marcher lentement dans le couloir et s'arrêter devant sa cellule. Elle lâcha donc un petit cris surpris lorsqu'une voix grave, inhumaine, vint la sortir de ses pensées

«- Quinn. »

Elle reconnut immédiatement son interlocuteur et lui répondit instinctivement, la gorge serrée

« - Qu'est c'que tu veux, Batman ? Te réjouir du spectacle ?! Et bien c'est fini.

\- Alors c'est bien vrai. Tu l'as tué. »

De nouvelles larmes commencèrent à rouler silencieusement le long de ses pommettes noires de maquillage, alors qu'elle luttait inlassablement pour cacher son chagrin.

« - Va t'en. » réussi t-elle à articuler dans son désespoir.

Dans son dos, elle devine qu'il reste immobile et se retourne pour lui faire face, malgré les barreaux qui les sépare.

Il l'observe avec un regard empli de.. pitié ?!

Non, elle ne veut pas ça. Surtout pas de lui. Hors de question !

Elle s'approche brutalement des barreaux, les tenant fermement dans ses mains, et y colle son visage pour lui chuchoter le plus prêt possible de son oreille

«- Je l'ai toujours sût tu sais. Il ne m'a jamais aimé, il se servait de moi. Je ne suis pas débile. Je le savais. »

La chauve souris reste de marbre, recule pour planter son regard sombre dans celui de la jeune femme et commence à répondre, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus autoritaire et colérique

« - Alors pourquoi tu es restée avec lui ? Pourquoi l'as-tu suivi toute ces années, l'as-tu aidé, as-tu tué tant d'innocent, hein ?! Pourquoi t'ai-tu laissé faire ainsi ?! Pourquo...

\- PARCE QUE JE L'AIME ! » , le coupa t-elle, bouleversée, puis continuant tant bien que mal

C'est incontrôlable, rien ni personne ne peut m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi, plus fort que tout. »

Un silence lourd pesa de longues minutes, puis Batman repris

« - Selina m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je ne comprend pas Harleen, pourquoi en finir maintenant si tu le savais depuis toujours ?

\- C'est la goutte d'eau qui à fait déborder le vase, je suppose. Il m'a fait passé pour une petite chose fragile et inutile pendant beaucoup trop d'années, regarde, même toi tu y crois encore. »

Et puis soudain, la phrase lui revint d'un seul coup.

 _« Te voilà enfin, Harley. »_

Batman ne prit pas compte d'un changement brusque dans son regard et son attitude, et dit, avant de partir

« - J'espère juste que tu pourras redevenir toi même. La jeune femme ambitieuse et innocente que tu étais. Même si ça ne change rien à ce que tu as fait durant toute ces années.

Bon courage, Harleen. »

Lorsque Batman l'a sermonnait à propos du Joker, il l'appelait toujours Harleen. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'a savait coupable, il l'appelait Quinn. Cela révélait bien la façon dont il l'a voyait : A la fois une complice sanglante du Joker, mais aussi une pauvre chose manipulée et sans défense.

Mais c'était fini. Harley comprit enfin le sens de la phrase.

Toutes ces années folles de sentiments, de peine, de rires et de tristesse n'avaient été que façade. Il avait pensé à tout. Elle était encore Harleen, pure et douce, durant tout ce temps. Le Joker l'avait faite tomber amoureuse d'un monstre pour qu'elle devienne bien pire. Il l'avait façonné pendant tout ce temps pour en faire l'arme la plus dangereuse de Gotham. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour que ce jour arrive. Le jour où elle exploserai, le jour où l'on croirai que tout était finis mais qu'au contraire, tout commencerai.

Le jour où elle deviendrai enfin elle même.

Fini la faiblesse et l'amour.

Place au chaos et à la destruction.

Au sang, au meurtre, à la vengeance, à la fournaise, à la mort !

Maintenant, elle pouvait imaginer son évasion, son entrée dans Gotham, sa vie la plus démente et sa véritable quête.

Le regard planté vers le peu de lumière qui traversait la fenêtre barricadée de sa cellule, elle ne pût s'empêcher de partir d'un rire effrayamment reconnaissable. Mais ce rire était bien pire que d'habitude.

Ce jour là fût celui où Harleen Quinzel devint la...

Véritable Harley Quinn.


End file.
